


The Short Adventures of Gerard the Catboy

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys, M/M, Maid Costume, Past Pedophilia, Top Frank Iero, but not from Frank don’t worry, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Frank finds a dude in his trash. But he has...cat ears?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/OMC (referenced), Mikey Way/OMC (referenced)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	The Short Adventures of Gerard the Catboy

**Author's Note:**

> Me and animal hybrids huh? I have no excuses. This was also written for a friend (the same friend) because she drew a picture of catboy Gerard which was the most beautiful thing in the world.

It was on a particularly rainy Tuesday night that Frank saw something moving when he took out the trash. 

His nose wrinkled in disgust. Did he have rats again? But, upon closer inspection, he realized it was a boy. He didn’t look much younger than Frank. They were probably around the same age, in fact. But the defining feature was the cat ears. Not on a headband or anything. Attached to his head. 

Frank blinked. “Hey, are you okay?”

The boy looked up, his ears flattening against his head. He flinched when Frank reached out toward him. 

“Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Frank held his hand out. He stayed still, letting the boy adjust to his presence. “What’s your name?” 

The boy stared at his hand. He tentatively reached out and pressed their palms together. 

“I’m Frank,” Frank said. “Why don’t you come inside? I can get you something warm to drink and a bath.”

The boy dropped his hand immediately and curled back into the trash bags. 

“Okay, okay, no bath. No bath. Come inside. Please. It’s so wet out. This can’t feel good for you.”

The boy looked up at Frank. There was definite fear in his eyes. 

“Hey, look, I promise I’m not gonna hurt you. But it’s not safe out here at night, and I want to make sure you’re okay, yeah? You’re probably hungry, too.”

The boy stood on shaky legs. He was a little taller than Frank, much to his dismay. 

“Come on,” Frank said. He led the boy to his front porch. “What’s your name?”

The boy blinked. He looked down. “K-Kitten.”

“Your name is Kitten?” Frank opened his door and looked back at the boy. That seemed a little on the nose. He also had a tail, Frank noticed. 

He shook his head. “Gee...Gerard.”

“Gerard?” Frank helped him through the door. 

He nodded. “Gerard.”

“That’s a pretty name. Here, take your sho-” Frank paused. Gerard was not wearing shoes. “Where are your shoes?”

“Gone,” Gerard said simply.

“Okay...I guess you don’t need them now.” He was definitely going to have to shower, whether he liked it or not. “Let me just get you a towel real quick. You’re covered in mud.”

Gerard stood still while Frank rushed around, turning on the oven and setting some water out to boil for tea and getting a towel to wipe at least Gerard’s legs off. 

“Do you like tea?” Frank asked, leaning down to wipe his feet off. Gerard helped a bit. 

“I...I don’t know.”

“How old are you?” Frank asked. Maybe that would help out some things in perspective.

Gerard frowned. “E-eighteen?”

What happened to this poor boy? 

Frank stood up and brought him over to the kitchen. “Sit there. I’m gonna get you some clothes.”

Gerard was sitting perfectly still when Frank came back. Even his tail, which looked like it was bent at a painful angle, was still. 

“You can move, you know,” Frank said. Gerard let out a breath. “Here. I got you some sweatpants and a sweater. It’s super soft, so I hope you like it. You can change in the bathroom.”

Gerard looked at the door Frank was pointing to, then looked back up at him. Frank looked back at him in confusion. “Are you gonna just sit there?”

“You haven’t given me permission,” Gerard said softly.

Frank’s face softened. “Gerard, you don’t need permission to do anything. Not from me. Go ahead and change. If there’s something you’re not sure about, you can ask me. After you change, we’ll have some tea and talk, okay?”

Gerard nodded. He stood up hesitantly and walked to the bathroom, glancing over his shoulder at Frank a few times. 

Frank paid attention to the tea once Gerard was in the bathroom. He didn’t have a kettle, and electric kettles were kind of __ expensive, so he just used a pot and prayed when he poured the water into mugs. It was boiling now, so he picked up the pot, crossed himself, and poured it into two mugs. He managed to only burn himself once. While he waited for Gerard to finish changing, he plonked some teabags in and then sat at the table. 

Gerard opened the bathroom door a few minutes later. His cheeks were pink. “Sorry for taking too long.”

“It’s totally fine, Gerard. Don’t apologize. Why don’t you come sit and tell me about yourself?”

Gerard sat across from Frank at the table. One of his ears twitched. 

“Where are you from?” Frank asked. 

Gerard shrugged. “I don’t know. I live with Master.”

_ Oh god.  _ “Who’s that?”

“The man who owns me. Um...George Roseani.”

Frank bit his lip. Uh oh. “He owns you?”

Gerard nodded and pulled his mug toward him. “Him and my brother. He likes to touch us.”

This was getting worse by the second. “How old did you say you were?”

“Eighteen, I think.”

“And your brother?”

“Oh, uh...he just turned seventeen.”

Oh hell no. “That’s...good. What did you do to celebrate?”

“Master had a special day with him…” Gerard trailed off. “I have to get back to Master. He’ll be expecting me for our afternoon meeting.”

“Gerard, honey, please sit down.” Frank patted the table. Gerard had stood up in a rush, spilling his tea everywhere. But that was the least of Frank’s concerns right now. “George Roseani died in his sleep a week ago.”

Gerard’s face got very pale. He sat down heavily. “Wh-what about Mikey?”

“They did mention that a boy they called a Neko was placed in a foster home. He’s underage. But he’ll be out in a year.”

Gerard shook his head, sniffling into his spilled tea puddle. “No...you’re lying.”

“I’m not lying. It was on TV, and the newspaper. He was a very famous man, Gerard, but a very bad one.”

“Master is wonderful!” Gerard snapped. 

“When did you first start living with him?”

“When I was twelve.”

“And when did he first start touching you?”

“When I was thirteen.”

“That’s illegal on so many levels,” Frank said. “He was a pedophile, Gerard, and I think the only reason he was still attracted to you is because you look like an eight year old girl.”

Gerard scowled. “That’s not true.”

“It is, Gerard. Just because he was kind to you- sort of- doesn’t mean that he was a good person. They’re doing a full scale investigation into his life.”

Gerard didn’t say anything, just stared down at his cup. Frank walked over and crouched by him. “Are you okay, honey?”

Gerard nodded. His lip was quivering, and he reached up to rub his eyes. 

“Why don’t you stay with me?” Frank said softly. “I can take you clothes shopping tomorrow, and you can pick out whatever you want. You can have my bed, okay?”

Gerard nodded. 

Frank rubbed his back and stood up. “It’s late. Are you willing to take a bath?”

Gerard’s ears flattened against his head, but he nodded. 

“Okay. Let me get the bath running for you.” Frank opened the bathroom door and flicked on the light. He threw Gerard’s other clothes, which were folded neatly on the counter, into the laundry basket. He turned on the water for the bath and set it to a warm temperature, then pushed the drain in and joined Gerard outside while they let it run. 

“So…how does  _ this-”  _ Frank waved his hand. “Work?”

“What?”

“Your ears and tail and shit. Were you born with them? Are they like...surgically implanted?”

“I was born with them.” Gerard stroked his tail protectively. “Why?”

“I just never knew something like this existed. You’re really beautiful, don’t get me wrong,” Frank said quickly when Gerard’s lip started quivering again. “I just never knew about it. It’s pretty rad.”

“Thank you.” Gerard looked down. 

Frank stood up again to check the bath. “All ready. Come on. You ready to take a bath?”

Gerard shook his head. His ears went down flat against his head, almost blending in with his jet black hair. 

“Come on, it’s not that bad. What don’t you like about water? It’s all warm.”

“I don’t like the way it makes my fur feel. It’s just my tail and ears, but I don’t like it.”

“Aw, honey, it’s okay. We can blow dry your fur when you get out. I promise it’s gonna be okay.” 

Gerard exhaled softly and stood up. He followed Frank’s voice into the bathroom and made an angry noise at the water. 

“Try?” Frank asked. “I have some bubble bath if you want it.”

“What’s that?”

“It puts bubbles in the water.”

Gerard’s ears perked up. “That sounds nice.”

“Mhm. But you have to actually bathe if I put them in. Promise?”

Gerard nodded. “I pinky swear.”

“Good. Let me just…” Frank crouched down and opened the cabinet near the floor. There was a bottle of bubble soap, which he dumped into the bath. “Let me know when you’re done, and I’ll get you some pajamas. I’m gonna make dinner. Take as long as you need. Towels are in the middle cabinet, and you can use the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash or soap.”

“Thank you,” Gerard said softly. 

Frank left him and closed the door. He stood still for a minute, assessing whether or not Gerard was okay when he heard the telltale signs of someone getting into water and an angry cat. But there was nothing else, so he walked back into the kitchen. 

Frank didn’t eat any meat, but he assumed Gerard did. Lucky for him, he had some chicken his friend had left when she visited him last. She wouldn’t care if it was gone. It was just chicken, she could get more. And it probably wasn’t expired. 

However, Frank had no idea how to cook chicken. 

After severely burning it, he threw it in the trash and opened a can of chicken noodle soup he had bought by mistake. It had been sitting in his cabinet for a year, so it looked like today would be the day he finally put it to use. 

“Frank?” a soft voice called. 

“Hi, honey, just give me a second.” Frank turned the burner on the stovetop down low and looked at Gerard, who was peeking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. “Done? Let me get you some clothes.”

Frank grabbed a pair of fluffy pants that had just come out of the dryer, so they would be nice and warm, and a shirt with his favorite soccer team on it. He handed them to Gerard and let him get dressed before coming in to take care of the bath. All he had to do was drain it and wash the bubbles off his arms, then run back out and make sure the soup was alright. It was. 

Frank had already eaten dinner, because it was ten o’clock at night, but it didn’t look like Gerard had eaten in days. He placed a bowl of soup and a glass of water in front of him and sat across the table from him. 

Gerard picked up the spoon and scooped up a bit of chicken with it. He blew on it softly and popped it in his mouth. At least he knew how to eat soup properly. 

“Do you like vegetables?” Frank asked. “Or do you just like meat?”

“Just meat, and sometimes fish. I have to eat vegetables sometimes. I like carrots.”

“Yeah?” Frank nudged the glass of water towards him. “Drink.”

Gerard obediently took a sip. He ended up gulping down the whole glass before putting it back on the table and resuming his soup. 

Eventually, Frank got Gerard tucked into bed with a full belly and warm clothes. Gerard had nuzzled against his hand when he pulled the blankets up, so Frank sat with him for a while and scratched behind his ears. After a while, Gerard had fallen asleep, so Frank got himself set up on the couch. 

After a stressful breakfast with lots of googling how to cook bacon, they went to the mall together. It was around Halloween, so Frank was holding Gerard close to him in case any of the decorations scared him. 

“I have to pick something up for my friend,” Frank said, guiding Gerard into a costume shop. “Can you hold on for just a second longer? It won’t take long.”

Gerard nodded and stayed close to Frank. 

Frank started looking for a princess costume. His friend Jamia had just had a daughter, and since she was so young, she didn’t want to take her to the mall yet and overwhelm her. Besides, Frank took his uncle duties very seriously and would absolutely die for Jamia’s daughter. 

Frank found a costume that might fit the baby and turned to go. But Gerard stood still. He was staring at a costume- a French maid outfit. 

“What’s up?” Frank asked softly. 

“That looks just like an outfit I used to like to wear for Master.” 

And that’s how the poor clerk how to ring up a baby’s princess costume and a maid outfit for two adult men. 

It was a few months after Gerard had started living with Frank. They’d managed to successfully go clothes shopping, so he had more to wear than just the maid outfit. But he seemed to really like that one. 

In that time, Gerard had also taken to calling Frank ‘Master’. It occurred to Frank that Gerard had never actually called him by his real name. 

Frank had just gotten home from work. He nudged a dead mouse, undoubtedly Gerard’s work, out of the pathway and opened the door to the house. 

“Gerard?” he called. 

Gerard didn’t answer. He was probably taking a nap, like he usually did. 

Frank walked to his bedroom. He put down his bag and pulled off the jacket of his suit. When he finished hanging it in the closet, he turned around, startled to find Gerard perched on the edge of his bed in his maid costume. 

“Hi, Gee,” Frank said, trying to control his racing heart and pretend that this innocent little boy hadn’t scared him. “What’s up?”

“I want you, Master,” Gerard said. He stood up, his tail swaying behind him as he made his way over to Frank. His nimble fingers worked on the buttons of Frank’s shirt, undoing them quickly. 

“What- Gerard, are you sure?” Frank asked, staring up at the boy dumbly. 

“I’m sure, Master, please.” Gerard whined and buried his face in Frank’s neck. 

“Okay, okay.” Frank lifted his chin and kissed him. Gerard pressed against him, parting his lips and pushing Frank against the wall. 

Frank pulled away and nuzzled at Gerard’s neck. “You’re not in charge here, kitten.”

Gerard whimpered as Frank started palming him. He pushed his hips forward into his palm. 

“Does that feel good?” Frank whispered, leaving little kisses all over Gerard’s neck. 

Gerard moaned softly, a sweet sound Frank had never heard before. He felt himself throb in his pants. 

“Fuck, on the bed,” Frank said. He let Gerard go and pulled his shirt all the way off. 

“Master…” Gerard whimpered and spread his legs. “Please…”

Frank pulled his pants off his legs, which were followed closely by his boxers. He climbed in between Gerard’s legs. “Can I lift your skirt up?”

“You can do anything you want to me,  _ please _ , Master!” Gerard whined. 

Frank lifted his skirt up a bit. He was  _ not  _ wearing underwear. “Fuck, I’m gonna fuck you. Is that okay?” 

“Yes!”

“Do you need prep?” Frank picked up a bottle of lube from his bedside table. He hadn’t used it much lately, but it was still good.

Gerard nodded. “Yes, please, Master, thank you for being so kind.”

Frank prepped him, curling his fingers around inside him to look for that special spot. It was hard to locate, because Gerard was squirming and moaning in every place he touched. But one spot Frank pressed up against made Gerard squirt precum onto his dress, so Frank figured that was the right spot. 

Frank pulled his fingers out. He slicked himself up and pressed against Gerard’s hole. “Ready?”

Gerard nodded, his ears twitching. They went back flat when Frank started pushing in. 

“Shh, it’s okay, kitten, it’s okay.” Frank caressed Gerard’s face and kissed his neck, trying to hold in his moan. He bottomed out and pulled back. Gerard let out a tiny moan when his hips shifted. 

“Okay,” Gerard breathed. 

Frank pulled his hips out and snapped them forward. He angled his thrusts to try and find the right spot inside Gerard. 

Gerard’s back was arching with every thrust, and his tail was wrapped around Frank’s leg. His moans were soft and desperate, and only got more desperate when Frank found that spot inside him that made him scream. “Pl-please Master!”

“Please what? Ah,” Frank moaned. He pulled Gerard closer to him. “What a good kitty.”

“Please, cum for me,” Gerard begged. “I wanna feel it!”

Frank moaned. He had never had someone begging for  _ him  _ to cum. He thrust a little harder inside Gerard and came hard, moaning against his collarbone. He pulled out and wrapped a hand around Gerard, pumping him quickly, using the precum sliding down his dick to slick his hand and make the slide easier. Gerard mewled and twisted in pleasure before he came, hard. He moaned as he came down from his high. 

“You did so good,” Frank praised. His lifted Gerard’s thighs and cleaned him up. 

“Master?” 

“Mhm?” Frank threw the tissues in a trashcan on the other side of the room. 

“I want to be your kitten.”

“You do?” Frank looked down at the boy under him, who looked fucked out and tired. He nodded. “Then I’ll be your master.”

Gerard smiled and nuzzled into Frank’s chest.


End file.
